


You Take My Body

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Begging, Bottom Brian, Bottom Brian May, Corsetry, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shaving, Top John, Top John Deacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John and Brian are already up to something naughty when Brian discovers a whole new kink and John is more than willing to indulge him a little bit.





	You Take My Body

**Author's Note:**

> A small snippet that got wildly out of hand! Enjoy this self-indulgent piece of filth! It's also the first decent thing I wrote in days because writer's block sucks.  
I also have a tumblr (@deaky-disco-queen) where I take requests. I have a backlog caused by writer's block but I'm gonna get back to answering asks soon. Feel free to send me stuff!

"Are you ready?" 

Unable to find his voice, Brian just nodded and watched, transfixed how John sank to his knees in their small shower stall. A gentle tap on his thigh prompted him to spread his legs a little and distribute his weight so John had an easier access.

He grabbed the shaving cream, got a decent amount onto his hands and pressed a quick kiss to Brian's knee before getting the cream all over his leg. Next, he got the razor, shot him a quick smile and went to work. 

John's stroke were steady and quick and Brian found himself swallowing hard. Of all the skills John had, he would have never thought that shaving legs was one of them and the effect it would have on him. 

He was half hard by the time John was done with the first leg. There was no way to hide it so he just endured the chuckle with burning cheeks and changed position so John could start shaving his other leg.  
Once he was done, he carefully washed away the leftover cream with lukewarm water. Brian was painting hard and John pulled him into a heated kiss, tugging him down by his curls. He didn't let it go too far, though, parting with a sharp nip to Brian's lips. 

"Let's get ready." He said, smacking Brian's bum as he stepped out of the shower, receiving an indignant squawk and a swat to the thigh in return. 

They dried each other off quickly, stealing short kisses in between giggles. Not bothering with modesty, the left the towels in the bath, walking into their bedroom completely naked. 

Brian swallowed hard when he saw the two bags on the bed, heart speeding up in excitement. His erection hadn't wavered at all and he knew John wasn't entirely unfazed either.

He snatched the small black bag with shaking fingers. John reached for the other one, squeezing Brian's hip for a moment. 

There wasn't much inside the bag. A pair of dark blue lace panties and a matching corset with delicate black lace. Brian swallowed hard,one hand reaching down to squeeze his dick to relieve at least some of the pressure. 

Next to him, he could hear John moan softly and when he looked at him, he was holding up the sheer mint green babydoll. Brian knew there was a matching pair of panties, garterbelt and stockings in the bag and he couldn't wait until John would put it on.

"Best idea ever." John said and kissed Brian again.

"Get dressed." Brian muttered breathlessly once they managed to pull away from each other. 

"Race you. Winner gets to top today."

"That's not fair! I have a corset!"

John's grin was wide and cheeky but Brian didn't have it in him to get annoyed by him right now. Instead, he grabbed the panties and pulled them on. Taking John up on the challenge was pretty stupid because there was no way Brian was able to get this corset on without help but he was feeling giddy. 

Of course John was done first. 

Brian was still struggling with tying the corset when he heard a snap and felt his mouth go dry at the sight in front of him. 

The babydoll reached down to the top of his thighs but since it was sheer, Brian could see the panties and the garterbelt through it. The white stockings looked amazing on John’s already very shapely legs and he just wanted to press his lips to the skin between the edge of the stockings and the panties. 

John grinned knowingly, hooked his finger around the strap of his stocking, pulled it taunt and then let it snap against his thigh. Brian drew in a sharp breath, watching how John’s eyes flutter shut and his mouth fell open. 

“Fuck. Let’s get you dressed so we can get started.”

Brian nodded, probably far too eagerly but when his boyfriend looked like this, he didn’t care about coming across as impatient and needy. He turned around to let John lace up the corset. 

John pulled hard and Brian’s breath hitched. He felt the constriction with every breath already. It was a strange but not a bad feeling. 

“Too tight?” John asked and Brian shook his head. 

The second tug was a bit gentler but it made the corset much tighter and Brian felt dizzy. It wasn’t because of the lack of air. He could still breathe perfectly fine but the feeling was making him light-headed in the best way. It felt a bit like when they had tried cockwarming for the first time. His cock twitched, already straining obscenely against the panties. Brian whined softly. 

“Are you alright? Should I loosen it a bit?” 

“No, I- I’m fine.”

“You like this.” John sounded breathless which made him squirm but he nodded anyway. “Oh, you really like this.” 

His fingers brushed against the nape of Brian’s neck and then he pulled again, just a bit harder than before and Brian moaned breathily. 

“Oh, fuck. John-!”

John pressed a burning kiss against his shoulder, his hands sliding down along his sides to rest at the thin slip of skin between the corset and the panties. Brian could feel his erection against his butt and couldn’t help but push back against it, making them both groan. 

Unable to wait, John flipped him around, thumbs digging into his skin and making Brian ache for what was about to come. They kissed, hungry and passionate, licking and biting and moaning into the other’s mouth, hands grabbing onto each other, trying to get even closer. 

“You look so pretty like this.” John panted, peppering kisses along his jaw as he sneaked his hands into Brian’s panties, squeezing his ass. 

“God, fuck, John. You look so beautiful, too.” 

“I would probably look prettier if I hadn’t cut my hair.” 

Brian growled, grabbed a handful of John’s hair and kissed him to shut him up. A teasing bite to his throat made him tremble against him and he sucked a deep mark onto the spot. 

“You look beautiful. I don’t care about how long your hair is, you are beautiful to me.” 

John made to say something but stopped and pulled Brian closer, their erections brushing together, making them both shudder. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” he murmured into his ear before nipping at his earlobe. 

He pulled his hands out of his panties to guide them to the bed. He carefully lowered Brian onto it before crawling on top of him, kneeling between his spread legs. His face was flushed red, he was panting harshly and his dick was also straining the lace of the panties. Brian licked is lips in anticipation. 

John grabbed his thighs, and hooked his legs around his waist. 

“I shouldn’t fuck you, would be a shame to get rid of the panties when you look so pretty in them. Maybe I just fuck your thighs.” 

“No, Deaky, please. I need you. Just- just pull them aside and fuck me. Please!”

John groaned, his nails digging into Brian’s thighs in the most delicious way. He then got the bottle of lube from the nightstand and squeezed a decent amount onto his fingers. He stretched the panties so they were taunt against Brian’s skin, making the older man groan due to the way the cloth pressed and rubbed against his dick. 

They exchanged a look and a kiss before John slowly pressed one finger into Brian. He gasped softly and tried to ground down against it but John clicked his tongue and he stilled, even though it was hard. John took his time fucking him with one finger, making him whine and mewl and beg for more. 

Once he added the second finger, he sped up noticeable, scissoring and curling his fingers until he found the spot that made Brian’s moans get all high-pitched and babble uncontrollable. There was a heat coiling in his stomach and he grabbed for John’s shoulder, looking for support. 

The seam of his babydoll brushed against the inside of Brian’s thigh and when John shifted to get a better angle, his stockings rubbed against Brian’s legs, making him keen and throw his head back. Immediately, John latched onto his neck, sucking marks onto wherever he could reach. 

John slipped a third finger into him and brought one of Brian’s leg up to his shoulder, managing to fuck him even deeper. 

“Shit, John, please, just fuck me, please!”

John pressed the heel of his hand against Brian’s hard dick, causing him to buck up and curse loudly, his eyes rolling back in his head. He was incredible aware of the corset with every breath he took and it made something inside of him quiver from the possibilities. 

“God, once we properly talked about the corset thing, I will do things to you, you can’t even imagine. But for now, this will have to do.” 

He withdrew his fingers slowly, swallowing Brian’s unhappy whine with a long and dirty kiss. It didn’t take him long to pull his panties down far enough to free his dick, lube up properly and sink into Brian with one hard thrust. Brian groaned long and loud, eyes falling shut. John stilled, giving him the time to get used to the feeling. 

“Go on, I’m ready.” 

John set a fast and deep pace, the rhythm not faltering once. The room was filled with the sound of flesh hitting flesh and their groans and moans along with senseless babbling from both of them. 

The hemline digged into Brian’s skin with every thrust, hurting in the best way and he pulled John closer with his legs, gasping at the feeling of stockings against his thighs. 

“I’m- I’m so close! C’mon, please, John, I- I’m so close!” 

John nodded and shifted slightly so he hit his prostate with almost every thrust and slipped his free hand into Brian’s panties to jerk him off in fast strokes. It didn’t take long for him to come like that, spilling over John’s hand and into the panties, completely soiling them. John managed a handful of more thrusts before he came, too, with a deep groan. 

They stilled, both coming down from their high, just panting and trading lazy kisses. Brian hissed slightly when John pulled out. He pulled up his panties again and gently tapped Brian’s hip. 

“Turn around. You can’t sleep in the corset.” 

Brian complied with a low groan and slowly turned so he was lying on his stomach. John unlaced the corset with swift fingers and pulled it off before letting his hands run over his back to make sure he didn’t get hurt in any way. His hands slipped lower, delivering a swat to his bum before pulling the panties down and spreading his cheeks apart to lick across his hole. 

It punched a surprised moan out of Brian and his dick made a valiant effort to get up again but despite the obscene noises John made as he was lapping up his own come, he was just too spent to go again. He hummed happily once he pulled away, kissing the small of Brian’s back as he pulled the panties up again. 

Brian turned around again and pulled John up to wrap his arms around him, spooning up against his back. They managed to get the blanket to cover them. 

His panties were kind of disgusting, soiled and cooling rapidly but he was comfortable and he could feel John’s breathing getting deeper and didn’t want to disrupt him. Instead, he softly kissed his shoulder. 

“Love you.” he mumbled into the sweaty skin, receiving a happy sigh and a pat to the thigh in return.


End file.
